


sex a-peel

by A_bit_not_good_yeah



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Facials, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah
Summary: It's been - he doesn't want to think about how long it's been since anyone did anything for him like what he's seeing in the video tutorials he's found and it's never been, even when he had managed to, to convince someone to - he's never felt wanted in the way that Jared wants him. Sometimes he thinks Jared wants to crack himself open and pull Richard inside, protect him, shield him from anything that could ever do him harm, or maybe it's the other way around; maybe he wants to live inside Richard, like one of his organs. Vital. Functional, necessary. It's so much, and it's why Richard wants to give him....well. Everything. So he watches, and takes notes, and studies in every spare second of time he can find.This is all a long, winding explanation of how he ended up sequestered in his bedroom, house blessedly empty for once, with his laptop open and a condom-covered banana nudging the back of his throat.





	sex a-peel

**Author's Note:**

> The image wouldn't leave my head and I've had this draft kicking around for weeks so I just decided we'll do it live and get it out there. Unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine.
> 
> Shout out to the folks on the SV Discord for giving me pep talks to complete this ridiculous piece of smut.

They'd gotten close. Almost kissed. TWICE. Once in Jared's car - Richard in the driver's seat leaning in, ensnared by the bob of Jared's Adam's apple and his watery smile and then as he twisted to lean over the arm rest, his elbow hit the car horn and ruined the moment. He had to pretend he was leaning in to unbuckle Jared's seat belt for him, which ok, that was weird but at least kind of chivalrous? Jared just said, "Thank you, Richard," as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

The second time was before a meeting at Raviga. Richard was in the bathroom and Jared came bustling in after him, making sure he was ok, but Richard had just been washing his hands. As Jared fussed and rearranged his collar and smoothed his sweater down with those enormous, warm hands, Richard caught his eyes in the mirror and felt a flare of heat go all the way through him. He turned suddenly, feeling bold. The position left Jared pinning him in against the sink, staring down at him with his hands resting loosely against Richard's waist. Jared swallowed thickly but didn't move. They stared at each other for months, or maybe a few seconds, and Jared took the tiniest step closer, asking, "Richard..?" in a helpless, hopeful voice. 

And then Ed Chen burst through the door, talking on a Bluetooth headset. "Tell that douchebag he still owes me $200 for that lapdance from whatever her name was - Fantasia, right, god the tits on her..." Ed didn't spare them a glance as he went into a stall but Jared had taken a huge step backwards and Richard bolted out the door immediately. 

It's like he's cursed, but he knows, Richard  _ knows  _ it's only a matter of time - the next celebratory bottle of champagne after snatching Pied Piper from the jaws of impending defeat, or maybe just the next time Jared looks at him with those huge liquid eyes in the dim light of the server room and says quietly, "Did you need anything else from me, Richard?" 

But Jared is a professional, he would weigh the pros and cons for the company, he would assess risk. Probably already has and decided that Richard is a losing bet, and unless he does something drastic, he'll never be anything but cursed to keep living through these almost-moments with his gentle, terrifying, spindly, achingly attractive biz Dev. And the idea that Jared could decide to shut this down before it starts is - it feels like there's no air in the room, in the world, even.

He has to make sure Jared wants to stay, that Richard can offer him something worthwhile. It's not his body or his face or his voice, and it's not like he has much experience in seduction. His brain is his best asset if it will just shut up for two seconds and focus so - it's down to research. Studying. A skill set he understands to help him with one he, well, doesn't. Meaning sex. Learning how to be sexy. For Jared.

Once he makes his mind up, Richard’s not sure where to start. How do you learn to be sexy? He starts by watching Jared - well he's always watching Jared, but now he's REALLY watching. How does he do it? His clothes are always nice and neat and he smells like that all-natural lavender laundry detergent he likes. Is that the secret? Laundry? That doesn’t seem right, but Richard stops re-wearing clothes that come from the bottom of his hamper just in case.

Laundry isn’t the reason he feels overwarm and gooey inside when he’s alone with Jared though, so there has to be something else he can fix about himself. Skills he can learn. He turns to the internet for help, typing in “how to be sexy” after he’s used a VPN and bounced his IP address around so much it will never be traceable back to him, of course.

After wading through dozens of articles meant for straight women (which all seem to contradict each other) and straight men (which are all infuriatingly vague) he gives up, more frustrated than before. Why can’t people just break this down step-by-step? It has to be like coding, where there’s always a solution if you can just figure out the right series of steps to get there. Where are the practical demonstrations? Where are the modules? Jared must just  _ know  _ these things, how to smile, what to say, where to touch to - 

Of course. How could Richard be so stupid? If he wants to learn how to be sexy, he just has to learn how to be  _ good at sex _ . There are DEFINITELY modules for that. He starts on a whole new round of searches, and these are far more enlightening.

It's been - he doesn't want to think about how long it's been since anyone did anything for him like what he's seeing in the video tutorials he's found and it's never been, even when he had managed to, to convince someone to - he's never felt wanted in the way that Jared wants him. Sometimes he thinks Jared wants to crack himself open and pull Richard inside, protect him, shield him from anything that could ever do him harm, or maybe it's the other way around; maybe he wants to live inside Richard, like one of his organs. Vital. Functional, necessary. It's so much, and it's why Richard wants to give him....well. Everything. So he watches, and takes notes, and studies in every spare second of time he can find.

This is all a long, winding explanation of how he ended up sequestered in his bedroom, house blessedly empty for once, with his laptop open and a condom-covered banana nudging the back of his throat. 

The woman in the video is encouraging gentle movements of his head back and forth to get used to the sensation but he can feel the panicked watering of his eyes as his gag reflex is triggered. Pulling off, he sputters, then thinks of Jared - what would Jared look like, how would Jared feel in his mouth, his taste surrounding him, the weight of him on his tongue, and Richard steels himself to dive back in. 

“Breathe through your nose and relax your throat, and remember to go slow at first as you get used to the feeling,” the porn star’s voice continues through Richard’s headphones as she demonstrates on an enormous pink dildo while Richard attempts again with the banana. It’s a little easier the second time but he still can’t quite manage to push the banana all the way back without gagging, so he rewinds the video a bit and concentrates on watching the woman’s demonstration again, focusing intently on the screen so he can mimic the woman’s motions. Then he looks up and chokes on the banana for an entirely different reason, coughing and spluttering and throwing the offending fruit to the floor.

Jared is standing in his room, holding a stack of folded laundry, his eyes as wide as saucers. 

Richard slams the laptop shut and starts to stand up but hits his head on the underside of the loft bed, which reminds him he still has his headphones on, so he knocks them off as he sits back down in his desk chair and they land on the floor next to the traitorous banana. 

“What’s up, Jared, what can I do you for, I mean what can I - what do you need, did you - what’s up?” His face is sweaty and flushed, and he’s not sure what to do with his hands, wiping them on his khakis and then crossing and uncrossing his arms, then re-crossing them again because that feels like the right move. 

“I - I knocked. You didn’t answer.” Jared still hasn’t moved or blinked and he’s still holding the laundry, mostly t-shirts and oh god, are those some of Richard’s boxers? “I assumed you were out, and I was just going to put away this clean laundry but I can...Richard, I’m so sorry I interrupted your private time, I, I’ll just--” and Jared turns to leave. 

“It’s for you!” Richard blurts, and then his eyes go as wide as Jared’s and he gulps, mortified. 

“What? What do you mean, ‘for me’?” Jared asks, tilting his head in that puzzled bird way he has that makes Richard’s stomach flip in a giddy swoop. He reaches one broad hand out to shut Richard’s door and places the pile of laundry on top of Richard’s bed to deal with later. Richard watches him and takes a deep breath, his face going crimson. He could try to talk his way out of this but Jared might think he was practicing for someone else and that thought spurs him on, reckless. 

“Practice. Learning. For - when we -” he feels his throat bob convulsively, god, all the times he thought about telling Jared how he felt and he never thought it would go so wrong. He looks up at Jared pleadingly, willing him to understand. “I. I wanted to. Learn how to be better at...for you, to give you...”

Dawning realization spreads over Jared’s face, and he takes a step toward Richard, his hand coming up to spread over his throat and a flush creeping up his collar. 

“You wanted to...do that...for me?”

Richard nods, glancing up at Jared through his lashes and worrying at his lower lip. He notices Jared noticing. “I’m not very good at it yet, my, you know, gag reflex makes me” ( _ don’t talk about vomit Richard you idiot _ , his brain supplies quickly) “um, it’s still uh...sen-sensitive and that’s why I was. With the. Practicing.” Jared’s gaze on him is very steady and Richard feels pinned in place by the ice-blue focus of his eyes.

“A practical demonstration. But you think you still need further education?”

“I - I -” Richard is flushed with embarrassment and a sharp, hot arousal that’s working inside him under the scrutiny of Jared’s gaze. He looks open, and curious, and just like  _ Jared  _ but there’s a set to his shoulders, a minuscule lean towards Richard that feels hungry. Hungry for  _ Richard _ , and the idea of that is impossible and wonderful, it’s everything he knew they’d been building towards and he wants it, he wants that hunger to eat him right up. 

“I want to, I just...” Richard trails off, not knowing how to ask, to find a way out of this delirious tension they’re spinning around each other.

“What if," Jared begins carefully, as if he's afraid Richard will bolt like a frightened animal, "you taught me? You could show me what you learned through teaching me. Guiding me. Captain.” 

“Would you...I mean, do you want that?” Richard barely manages in a whisper, and Jared is already moving to his knees in front of Richard in one fluid motion. 

“The best way to demonstrate mastery of a subject is to teach it,” Jared says, like this is any other business technique he’s suggesting they implement at Pied Piper. 

Richard is biting his lip, fingers clenched on the arm rests of his desk chair, but he finally nods with one quick jerk of his head. “I. I can do that. If - if you want.”

With his hands clasped demurely in his lap, Jared looks up at Richard through his lashes. He licks over his bottom lip and his voice is so measured, so soft. “Teach me - tell me what you want, Richard, and oh I -  _ anything  _ you want, I would,” he swallows thickly. “I would be honored to give you.”

A dizzying rush of blood heads south at those words, and that hot twist of arousal in his belly tightens as he realizes what Jared can see from his vantage point, how his eyes are trained on the bulge in Richard’s khakis and oh god, this is really happening. He nods again slowly, and Jared smiles his modest smile, pinking at the ears. 

“May I touch you, Richard?”

“Yes! Uh. Yes, that would be. Yes.”

Jared’s enormous, absurd hands come up to rest on Richard’s knees, then inch by agonizing inch they begin to slide up his khaki-clad thighs. Up and then back down, slowly, slowly, and it feels like Richard is being hypnotized. Every time Jared moves closer to his cock, Richard’s breath hitches a little. They’ve barely started, but this level of focused attention, the meticulous precision of Jared’s touch is  _ everywhere.  _ Every inch those magnificent hands traverse feels like Jared is rearranging the molecules of the air around him one by one, awakening nerve cells that hadn’t even existed until Jared touched him, and this is with his pants ON, there’s no way this should feel this good with clothes on, unless Jared is some kind of sex wizard who can charm his pants to become like, a magical layer of skin that’s wired into his nervous system and shooting little sparks of pleasure straight to his cock.

“Richard?”

“Hmm,” Richard replies dreamily, transfixed by those long, clever fingers running over his inseam.

“Do you want to tell me what you were learning about?”

“Oh, right. Well, the first uh,” he clears his throat, “first thing is it’s not about fancy techniques or moves or anything, really, it’s about. Attitude. Like, um. Enthusiasm, enthusiastic consent is a thing, you know, so like noises or words that are, are appreciative. On both sides, like, encouragement is good, but if you’re the one giving the...doing the thing. You have to show the...the other person that um. You really. Want. To.” 

Jared crowds in closer and lets his face follow the same path as his hands have been, dragging his cheek up and up Richard’s thigh until he’s nuzzling in close at the hard line of Richard’s cock. He makes a soft  _ mmm  _ sound and uses the tip of his nose to trace the outline of Richard’s erection, closing his eyes in ecstasy. “Like this?”

“Y-yeah, that’s. That’s good.” The shudder that ripples through Jared makes Richard think that if he were a bird, his feathers would be ruffling in pleasure at the praise. One broad hand comes up to join where Jared is nosing closer and he drags a thumbnail along the underside of Richard’s trapped cock with a thoughtful sound. Richard keens and bucks up into the touch, feeling a stab of shame at how easily he’s coming apart already. “You’re so responsive, Richard,” Jared breathes wonderingly as he presses his other thumb just under Richard’s hipbone and continues teasing Richard’s cock through layers of fabric. It’s torture, it’s bliss, the too-light pressure right where he wants it most and he never wants Jared to stop. 

“Feels...fuck, that feels good, you’re so good for me, Jared,” Richard manages to reply and he feels a shiver run through Jared, who then presses a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to the head of Richard’s cock, dampening the fabric there with his humid breath. 

“Oh fuck, that’s--that’s--” Richard’s brain is short-circuiting, and, as always, Jared is there to rescue him.

“Richard, what next? Shall I take these off?"

"Right, shit. Ok. Yeah, so you want to um, make it kind of a tease like, like unwrapping a package slowly," Jared looks up at him and smirks and Richard groans at the double entendre. "That's not..you know what I mean, it's to build antici--anticipation," he huffs out on a breath because Jared is unbuttoning his pants and letting his fingertips trace lines over the soft skin of Richard's belly, making the muscles there jump. With his other hand, Jared lets his palm graze whisper-light over Richard's erection, eliciting a sudden sharp intake of breath. The hand is gone as quickly as it came and Richard makes a strangled half-noise in the back of his throat that he'll find time to be embarrassed about later.

"So you can...now, if you want, you can..." Richard tries to regain some control, but Jared is still teasing him with gentle strokes through the trail of hair leading from his navel downward, dipping his fingers below the waistband of his boxers but not pushing them down, just testing, like he's tasting Richard through his fingertips, and it's so hot, Richard's body is on fire, they're still clothed and Jesus they haven't even  _ kissed  _ but Jared is melting him from the inside out without even  _ trying  _ and he needs more NOW.

"Jared," his voice comes out more demanding than he intended and Jared's head snaps up to lock eyes with Richard. "Take--take it out. Now."

Jared's eyes widen and there's a moment of icy panic that slips into Richard's stomach because that was - fuck, that was too much, he didn't mean to be so - 

But.

Then.

"Yes," Jared breathes, immediately urging Richard's hips up so he can pull down the pants and boxers in the way. When Richard's dick springs free, hard and already beading moisture at the tip, Jared stares. No, not just stares -  _ devours,  _ rapt, ecstatic, cataloguing every detail. He looks like Indiana Jones finding the Holy Grail in  _ The Last Crusade _ , like Richard's dick is miraculous, a source of  _ salvation _ . He licks his lips, and Richard watches, tracks the movement, wants desperately to know what that dart of shocking pink tongue will feel like, no one has ever looked at him this way before and he has to know, he has to understand what this feels like, he might die if he doesn't find out.

“Jared, please just--” Richard’s hips stutter forward of their own volition, he’s so fucking ready.

“What’s next, Richard?”

“Touch, you can touch me, Jesus please I need--”

“You were saying about,” Jared loosely wraps his fingers around Richard’s cock, the barest amount of friction as he slowly strokes up and down, “anticipation?” 

This. This is why Richard had to look up tutorials in the first place because Jared is some kind of sex ninja, he’s an  _ assassin of fucking _ , and he’s going to surgically remove everything that keeps Richard from becoming an unstoppable ravenous goblin of lust with a whisper and a loose, barely-there handjob, fuck, fuck  _ focus Richard this is supposed to be for Jared and he’s asking so just FOCUS. _

Frustrated, Richard huffs a breath through his nose and concentrates as best he can. “T-touch me everywhere but the head. Brush your fingertips or use - use your tongue. My thighs, my balls, or the, the shaft,” Richard’s face is flaming now, he’s so hot and flustered, but Jared moans at his words and begins mouthing and sucking a bruise into Richard’s inner thigh that sends a deep, twisting root of pleasure squirming through him. 

“Yeah, good, just like that,” Richard whispers and a low whine comes from deep within Jared’s throat as he laps open-mouthed and greedy at the base of Richard’s cock. “Kiss it, make it sloppy - fuck, yes, g-get me wet, Jared.” 

A startled little moan rumbles through Jared’s chest at the filthy instructions, and Richard can feel the vibrations run through his cock. He has to dig his ragged bitten-down fingernails into his palms to bring himself back to his current mission.

“You can -  _ fuck _ \- you can talk to me too. Talking is good. About how it feels, what you want to do to me, what you...what you like about it,” Richard breathes, watching spellbound as Jared’s tongue darts out in little kitten licks just under the head, around the crown, soft, broad sweeps of his tongue like Richard’s cock is a melting ice cream cone. 

“You taste exquisite, Captain,” Jared groans, reaching up to cup Richard’s balls in one hot hand. “I dreamed about this so many times, the ways in which I could serve you,” he swipes a broad lick across his other palm and wraps it around Richard’s cock, giving it a gentle squeeze. “If you would but say the word, I would offer everything I am to provide you aid and succor,” and he places a gentle suckling kiss to Richard’s tip. 

“Jesus  _ Christ _ , Jared,” Richard moans, shocked, and threads his fingers in Jared’s hair before he can think twice about being embarrassed. With a noise that can only be described as a purr, Jared leans into the touch and takes Richard into his mouth. 

It feels like a rush of electrical current radiating inward, verging on  _ toogoodtoomuch,  _ and he pulls Jared off by the hair with a hiss, “Ah! Slowly!”

Jared lets Richard go immediately, but he releases a broken little moan at being denied his prize. His eyes flick up to Richard's as twin streaks of red color his cheeks prettily. Pupils blown. Hair mussed and curling slightly at the temples. Flush peeking up behind his starched shirt collar, spreading onto his neck and high on his cheekbones. Richard makes an executive decision. He curls forward to lean in close, tugs Jared back by the hair again.

"You liked that?"

A high whine escapes Jared, and he nods, licking over his bottom lip as he does. 

"You want me to, to...give you more direct," at this he cradles the back of Jared's skull, guides him closer, "instruction?"

"Richard, please," Jared breathes warm against Richard's overheated flesh and closes his eyes. "If you would let - if you would  _ permit  _ me, I, I could..." His voice is low, wrecked, and Richard thrills at it, at making Jared sound like this, for him but also for  _ Jared,  _ Jared who never asks, never allows himself to want, to have, to take. 

Still gripping the back of Jared's head lightly, Richard takes himself in hand. "Eyes, Jared," he says, his voice a low and husky thing he doesn't recognize. "They said. Eye contact is, it can be really," he gulps, "hot." Blue eyes snap open and bore into Richard as he guides his cock slowly, slowly into Jared's eager mouth. 

“That’s right, that's - you're so -  _ fuck  _ Jared, you're doing so good," Richard gasps as Jared accepts all of his length willingly. Holding him in place, Richard pulls his hips back slowly and Jared hollows his cheeks around him. Delicious jolts of pleasure are radiating through him as Jared patiently accepts whatever Richard gives him - but this is for Jared too, so Richard has to give him permission to take what he wants or he never will. Right. Sexy instructions. You can do this, Hendricks.

"That's it, that's a good little sl...that's good," he breaks off, not quite daring to push that far. But Jared doesn't seem to mind, coiling his tongue under the head of Richard's cock, slick and hot. "You can have it, Jared, fuck, show me, show me what you want, I wanna  _ see, _ " Richard pants, moaning low at the sultry heat of Jared's mouth. "Jared, make it - put on a show for me." His whole body feels aflame and he knows his face would be crimson if there were any blood left in his body not currently taking up residence in his dick. 

Jared moans around him, his eyes fluttering, and begins to suck in earnest. He seems emboldened by Richard’s instructions, taking Richard’s cock in deep and using his hand to stroke what won’t fit in his mouth. He licks and sucks greedily, his cupid’s bow smile stretched into an obscene O around Richard’s length. It’s wet and sloppy. Unbridled. Spit and precome are leaking out the edges of Jared’s mouth and he’s making these pleased little whimpers on every bob of his head that should be, frankly, illegal even in California. This is the most unbearably visually erotic thing that Richard has ever experienced by far until. 

Until.

Until Jared shifts slightly, causing Richard to let out a choked gasp. He can see, he can  _ see  _ the head of his cock bulging through the smooth muscle of Jared’s cheek, there and gone, there and gone, so  _ blatant _ , so  _ lewd _ , and he reaches a trembling hand out to trace the tips of his fingers over Jared’s jaw and cheek. 

“Fuck, Jared, you - god, how are you even - nnnngGOD,” he cries, because Jared is working him faster now and his tongue feels like it’s everywhere and Richard’s hips snap up involuntarily. He feels himself bump the back of Jared’s throat and moans but it takes his sex-drunk brain a second to realize that  _ Jared  _ had moaned too. In a  _ good  _ way. In a  _ needy  _ way. In a way that makes Richard want to hear that noise  _ a lot _ .

“Can - oh fuck, Jared, can I?” He places both hands on Jared’s head now, fingers slipping through his dark silky hair, and Jared goes very still. For a second, Richard is afraid he's misread everything, gone too far, that this is somehow the line he knew he would eventually cross to fuck up this impossible, illogical perfect thing he knows he shouldn't get to have. But then there's Jared's eyes flicking up to meet his and he's slowly pulling Richard in deeper, the muscles in his throat working, Jared swallowing him down as far as he will go. Richard takes that as a yes. 

He’s too far gone to take it slow and Jared seems to understand, always understands what Richard needs most. The soft strands of Jared’s mussed hair tickle his palms as he tugs and moves Jared into place, angling him just right. Letting his fingers brush over Jared's cheek, his jaw, the side of his throat as Richard uses him, fucking his mouth in short, greedy thrusts.

“Fuuuuck, yes, god Jared, that’s so, you’re so good for me, so perfect, wanna give you ev-everything, yeah,  _ please, _ ” Richard babbles, unable to stop the stream of words coming out of his mouth even on his best days and now he’s got a doe-eyed sex savant between his legs deepthroating him like a fucking porn star. Jared hums around him; when Richard tugs on his hair, angling deeper, Jared hums even louder - it’s obscene. Richard can feel the way Jared relaxes into it, feel the tiny puffs of hot air coming out of Jared’s nose with every snap of his hips, and it’s good, it’s so fucking good, better than he ever imagined. His control is slipping; there’s heat pooling low in his belly, his thighs, and it’s building with shocking speed, he can barely get out the words, “Jared, ‘mgonna, fuck I’m gonna -” before his orgasm hits him in a live wire rush. 

Jared whimpers as the first splash of come hits his tongue, then releases Richard with a filthy slurp and tilts his face up, stroking Richard’s spit-slick cock as he paints the rest of his release across Jared’s mouth and neck. The sight of Jared, debauched, in his Brooks Brothers best and striped with Richard’s come is so arousing it makes his cock twitch again, feebly dribbling one last spurt onto Jared's knuckles and sparking aftershocks of pleasure through him. 

He pushes his chair back and slides off it gracelessly, knees thudding to the ground in front of Jared who seems to be in a rapturous trance. 

“Jared - Jared that was....” 

“Hmm?” Jared responds dreamily, his eyes half-lidded and a peek of tongue poking out, licking up the remains of come on his lips. Richard can’t tear his eyes away from the sight, but feels something against his hip and, “Oh god, you haven’t - Jared, let me, let me, please, I need to - “

He’s fumbling with the button of Jared’s chinos and finally pushes them down Jared's slim hips, crowding up against him and wrapping a hand - god he's so hard it must hurt - around his cock. “Oh,” Jared cries, high and breathy, and seems to finally remember that he has a body and that Richard is touching him. “Oh, Richard.”

That high unbelieving cry is what does it, makes Richard wrap one hand around the back of Jared’s neck while his other works him over in quick, brutal jerks. He’s got his face buried in Jared’s throat, licking and sucking with wild abandon, tasting his own release and the clean tang of Jared’s sweat, feeling the vibrations as Jared whispers a ragged chorus of, “oh, oh, oh, Richard,  _ Richard, _ ” and when he sucks a livid bruise just over that crisp starched collar, Jared comes with a gasp over Richard’s fist. 

They slump together, ending up in a sticky tangled heap on the floor, Richard’s head pillowed on Jared’s chest. He’s floating, weightless, awash in satisfaction. “That was - that was incredible. You were incredible.”

Jared brings his clean hand up to gently play with Richard’s hair. When Richard cranes his head up to look at him, Jared is smiling bashfully, his cheeks flushed and his hair a wild mess. “You were magnificent, Richard, such a commanding presence, so  _ prodigious _ . My very own Steve Guttenberg.”

Richard leans up and tips Jared’s jaw closer. He pauses when Jared’s eyes open and they stare at each other for a long moment, caught on the precipice of something bigger than them. "Jared...can I...?" Richard whispers, seeking permission, and when one side of Jared’s mouth tilts up in that heartbreakingly hopeful way, Richard kisses him softly, languidly. 

When they break apart, he lets out a shaky breath. “That was definitely the best -” and then he suddenly groans and scrunches his face up in anguish. 

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Jared asks, panicked.

“No, no, I - no it’s not you, you don’t have to look at me like that, I fucked up! God, that was the whole  _ point _ , I was trying to give YOU the best blowjob ever and, and, and--“ he breaks off, face red, and Jared laughs fondly. It doesn’t sound teasing - just happy. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jared curls his arm around him tighter and kisses Richard again. “You did.”


End file.
